Power Rangers Elements Die Ära der ElementeTeil2
by Diamantenranger
Summary: Der Zweite Teil von Power rangers Element.


Power Rangers Elements 

Die Ära der Elemente- Teil 2

_**Das letzte Mal bei Power Power Rangers Elements:**_

_Der Junge Lane Crisom zieht in eine neue Stadt. Dort trifft er die sympathische Melanie, die ihm auch sofort die Stadt zeigt! Sie und ihre Freundin ,Sia, führen Lane an einen wunderbaren und mystischen Ort. ,Da-das ist... einfach... Wow!" Er sah eine gigantische Burg von einem Hügel aus! Zur selben Zeit sind die Schülerdetektive Kyle und Amy auf der Spur eines verschollenes Referates. Die Suche führt sie zu der alten Burg. Als Lane, Melanie und Sia nach Hause wollen, treffen sie auf die Zwei! Kyle und Amy hören Stimmen auf dem Friedhof und laufen dort hin um das Referat zu finden. Doch dort wartet ein mysteriöser Fremder! Sie stören ihn bei einer Zeremonie und werden auch gleich attackiert! Sofort helfen Lane und die Mädchen wider Willen und als der Fremde verschwindet scheint der Spuck vorbei! Doch jetzt fängt der Horror erst an!_

,Verschwinden Sie! Das hier ist Privateigentum!" meint Sia und stellt sich neben ihre Freunde,,Meine deine, Ihr Menschen seit erbärmlich! Das hier gehört alles meinen Meister!" ,Deinen Meister? Bist du total plemplem?" ,Nun dann! Viel Spaß!" ,Spaß? Wobei?" Die Gestalt fängt an zu schweben. ,BEIM STERBEN!" Mit dem Worten verschwindet sie im Nichts,,Was meinte er damit?" fragt sich Sia. ,Wir sollten lieber gehen!" Schlägt Mel vor,,Ja stimmt!" Als sie gehen wollen fällt Amys Blick auf ein Grab! Sie Traut ihren Augen nicht! Da wölbt sich doch die Erde,,Ähm Leute..." ,Ja was ist denn?" Sie zeigt nur noch auf das Grab! Blitzschnell schnellt eine Hand nach draußen! Die Freunde schauen sich um, auch die andren Gräber öffnen sich. Langsam und mit stöhnen steigen die Toten wieder auf,,Kneift mich..." bittet Melanie. Ein Kopf erhebt sich und ein Bein. Verwesungsgeruch macht sich breit! Die Teenager wollen wegrennen, doch sie sind wie gelähmt! Die Ruhenden kommen auf sie los! Im Mondlicht wird es sichtbar! Sie haben keine Menschen vor sich! Hautlappen und vereinzeltes verwestes Fleisch hängen an den Knochen! Ein Zombie lacht und dabei reisen einige Sehnen! Ekel macht sich breit! Schon sind sie eingekreist! Umkreist von Zombies! Sie wollen ihren Augen nicht trauen! Resident Evil war hiergegen gar nichts,,Oh Mein Gott..." stottert Melanie. Langsam zieht sich der Kreis enger! Die Toten kommen immer näher! Der Pure Ekel kommt Lane hoch! _,Ohhhh!" _stöhnen die Zombies. Lane schlugt noch mal und meint dann mit ängstlicher Stimme,,OK... Wir müssen hier weg!" ,Ach nee! Du bist mir ja ein schlauer!" meint Amy sarkastisch,,Und wie, wen ich fragen darf?" jetzt sind die Zombies nur noch einen halben Meter entfernt! Langsam erheben sie ihre verwesten Arme! Melanies Augen werden feucht,,Ich will nach Hause!" jammert sie. Da wird Kyle von hinten gepackt! Er schreit auf,,AHHH!" Langsam drückt die knochige Hand zu. Sofort dreht sich Kyle um und haut dem Zombie in die Brust! Dieser weicht zurück und fällt zu Boden! Sofort agieren auch die anderen! Lane kickt die zwei Zombies von sich weg! Sia zieht einen die Beine weg und dieser geht krachend zu Boden! Melanie ergreift die wirkungsvollste Strategie und rennt davon! Der Zombie kommt nicht hinter her und sie kann sich verstecken! Unter einem Baum atmet sie erst einmal kräftig durch. ,Endlich Ruhe!" Just in diesem Moment kommt etwas den Baum runter! Ein zerfetzter Schädel mit leblosen Augen starrt sie an. ,AAAAAAAHHH!" Vor ihr hängt ein Zombie im Baum und dieser packt sie und wirft sie einige Meter weit! Sie landet in einer Schar neuer Untoter! Sie wird nach oben geworfen,,HHILLFFE!" Als Mel wieder aufgefangen wird, schlägt sie erst einigen Zombies den Schädel ein. Das Mädchen wird freigelassen. Sie rennt weg und kommt zu Amy die gerade mit einem Ast einige Tote von sich weg schiebt. Diese dreht sich zu Mel um. ,Was geht denn hier ab?" fragt sie diese. ,Keine Ahnung!" antwortet die Blondine. ,Du hast da was!" meint Amy mit angeekelter Stimme! Mel schaut auf ihre Schulter und bekommt einen Schreck! Eine einzelne Hand klettert an ihre Schulter hoch! Amy's schaut auf den Stapel von Knochen vor sich! Diese fangen sich an zu bewegen und setzten sich wieder zusammen,,D-Das gibt es doch nicht!" Sia kämpft gerade einem Zombie und schlägt ihm den Kopf weg! Dieser fässt sie fest an den Händen! Da bekommt ihr Feind, die Arme abgeschlagen! Es war Amy! Diese zittert am ganzen Körper,,D-danke!" flüstert Sia, doch Amy ist geistig wo anders! Das verriet die leere in ihren Augen! Der Zombie greift aber jetzt weiter an! Er kickt Sia zu Boden! Diese hält sich den Magen! Schon kommt auch ihre Freundin Melanie gegen die Wand neben ihr angeflogen. Mit einem _rumps _landet sie neben Sia,,Wie geht´s?" ,Naja..." antwortet Mel,,Es könnte besser sein!" Lane kommt da zu den zwei Mädchen! Er wurde zurück gedrängt,,Man, das gibt es doch nicht!" meint er. ,WWWWAAA!" Das war Amy und Kyle, die in einer Schraube neben den Dreien landen! Jetzt sind sie eingekreist,,Da wären wir wieder beim Anfang!" meint Amy mit zittriger Stimme! Wider kommen die Toten näher! Der Tot schien nah! Mel schloss die Augen und betete nur, das ein Wunder geschehe...

Die Zombies kommen immer näher! Der Kreis schließt sich,,Bitte!" flehte Kyle,,Bitte nicht!" Doch die Zombies hoben ihre Arme! Bereit die Eindringlinge zu Zerstören! Langsam nähern sich die Arme um den Kindern ein Ende zu machen! _ZING! _Ein blaues Licht blitzte auf! Die Teenager schauen nach oben! Vom Himmel kommt ein blauer Kreis näher! Auch die Zombies schauen dort hin! Er wird größer und nun ist es erkennbar das es ein Pentagramm in einem Kreis ist! Es setzt sich auf den Boden! Genau auf das Stück wo sich die Kinder mit den Untoten befinden! Ein Staub fliegt in die Höhe! Dieser blauglänzende Staub setzt sich an den Zombies fest! Diese lösen sich langsam auf! Der komplette Friedhof wird in ein blaues Licht getaucht! Die Geister der Toten wandern wieder in ihre Gräber!

Dann verschwindet das leuchtend blaue Pentagramm vom Boden, und mit ihm auch der Staub! Erleichtert schauen sich die Teenager um! Alles scheint wie vorher zu sein! Nichts hier deutete auf einen Kampf hin,,Man das war ja irre." meint Kyle. ,Das kannst du laut sagen!" sagt Mel, die völlig neben sich steht,,Ich weis nicht wie es euch geht! Aber ich geh jetzt schnurstracks nach Hause!" verkündet Amy und will abhauen, da erschallt eine Stimme,,Wartet!" Sofort drehen sich die Freunde um,,Wartet bitte!" Eine Gestalt tritt aus dem Schatten des Friedhofs. ,Garon?" fragt sich Lane. ,Was haben sie denn damit zu tun?" ,Das möchte ich euch gerne erklären!" Amy verschränkt ihre Arme und meint,,Da bin ich jetzt aber gespannt!" Garon schaut alle nachdenklich an. ,Hört zu! Kommt Morgen nach der Schule in die Burg, da werde ich euch alles erklären!" ,Morgen ja? Warum nicht heute?" will Sia wissen. ,Weil hier weder der Ort noch die Zeit dafür ist!" ,Nichts für ungut, aber wir wurden gerade von Zombies angegriffen und sie wollen uns nicht sagen warum?" ,Doch Lane, das will ich! Nur nicht jetzt. Wartet bis morgen ab!" Kyle tritt vor.,,Irgend etwas wollen sie uns nicht sagen." Garon nickt,,Ja, zumindestens nicht jetzt. Ich werde euch Rede und Antwort stehen! Jetzt geht nach Haus, wir sprechen uns Morgen!" ,Natürlich!" meint Lane,,Ich geh jetzt nach hause und wenn mein Dad fragt wo ich war antworte ich: ‚Ach naja ich wurde von Untoten aufgehalten!' Ich glaube dafür hat er bestimmt Verständnis!" Garon läßt den Kopf um die fünf Kinder wandern. ,Bitte erzählt niemanden davon! Morgen, versprochen!" Die Fünf schauen sich kurz an dann nickt Kyle,,Nagut! Von mir aus!" Auch die anderen stimmen ihm zu! Somit treten alle ihren Nachhauseweg an, der ohne Zwischenfälle vor sich ging!

Langsam öffnet Lane die Haustür! Er tritt vorsichtig hinein und schließt sie ganz leise! Langsam schleicht er sich die Marmortreppe nach oben. Immer darauf bedacht nicht entdeckt zu werden! Da hört er Stimmen vor dem Haus. ,Das ist jetzt nicht wahr oder?" denkt er sich. ,OK! Tschau ihr Süßen!" meint Clair und winkt den Jungs in ihrem Auto hinterher. Dann nimmt sie den Schlüssel und will aufschließen. Da merkt sie das die Tür nicht abgeschlossen ist. ,Merkwürdig, Papst schließt doch immer ab wenn er sich schlafen legt." Sie öffnet die Tür und betritt das Haus. Alles war Stockdunkel, also schaltet sie das Licht ein. ,Mist!" denkt sich Lane. ,Wenn die mich erwischt ist alles aus! Da kann ich mir was anhören!" Er versteckt sich im nächst besten Zimmer. Clair schaut sich in dem jetzt hellen Zimmer um. Nichts zu sehen, alles wie immer. ,Tja da hat wohl Dad was vergessen. Aber das Haus ist ja erst neu! Wir alle müssen uns noch daran gewöhnen!" sie hängt ihren Mantel weg und geht in Richtung Bad. ,Phuu! Das war Knapp!" meint Lane zu sich selbst und sinkt zu Boden. ,Wenn mich Paps wegen der alten Kröte erwischt hätte! Wir dürfen doch nicht solange raus. Wo bin ich hier eigentlich?" Der Junge schaut sich um. Alles Schwarz. ,Wo ist denn hier der Lichtschalter?" fragt er sich und tastet die wand ab. Da war er. Lane drückt darauf und das Zimmer wird erleuchtet,,Lane? Was machst du denn hier drin?" will sein Vater wissen und erhebt sich aus seinem Bett.

Fünf Minuten Später stehen alle Bewohner des Hauses im Wohnzimmer. Mr. Crisom reibt sich die Augen. ,OK Ihr Zwei. Was ist hier los? Hatten wir nicht eine Abmachung das ihr Punkt Sieben hier sein solltet, erinnert ihr euch?" ,Ja Paps!" meint Clair. ,Ich war zu Besuch bei einer Freundin." Ihr Vater schaut sie ungläubig an. ,Bei einer Freundin, ja? Jetzt komm schon, die Typen hat man noch fünf Blocks weiter gehört! Und du Lane, was hast du vorzubringen?" Der Junge stotterte vor sich hin. ,Naja... Dad... du wirst es mir nicht glauben." Der Vater schaute ihn interessiert an. ,Ich höre." ,Also... ich war mir einer Schulkameradin in so einer alten Burg." ,Jaa? Und weiter?" ,Nun ja, als wir los wollten... da..." Just in diesem Moment kam ihn Garon's Worte in Gedächtnis: _,Bitte erzählt niemanden davon!"_ ,Da haben wir die Zeit nicht im Auge gehabt! Daher ist es so spät geworden. Tut mir leid, Dad!" ,Hört zu ihr Zwei, es gibt Regeln in diesem Haus, und die müssen eingehalten werden. Verstanden?" Die beiden Teenager nicken. ,So und nun ab ins Bett, ihr bekommt noch euere gerechte Strafe!" Sofort gehen die beiden auch in ihre Zimmer. ,Danke du Pute!" zischt Lane seiner Schwester. ,Gleichfalls, du Idiot!" zischt diese zurück.

,Phuu! Das war eine Nacht!" meint Melanie und schließt ihren Spind! Auch Lane kann seine Augen kaum offen halten. ,Du konntest wohl auch nicht schlafen was?" ,Wo denkst du hin?" Lane schaut sich müde um. ,Sag mal wo ist den Sia?" ,Ach die! Sie geht auf eine andere Schule! Ihr wird es bestimmt nicht anders gehen." Es war die vorletzte Stunde gerade vorbei. ,So nur noch eine Stunde, dann bin ich mal gespannt was uns Garon zu sagen hat!" sagt Mel und schließt die Tür. ,Oh ja! Ich auch! Hast du eigentlich jemanden davon erzählt?" Das Mädchen schüttelt den Kopf. ,Nein, ich will mal sehen was er zu sagen hat!" Die Zwei betreten den Klassenraum. ,Ich auch. Ich glaub ich muss das noch mal überdenken ob ich diese Stadt wirklich so gut finde." Als sie Platz nehmen kommt der Lehrer hinein. ,Morgen Klasse! Heute werden wir uns mit einem neuen Themengebiet beschäftigen!"

Ganz woanders wird jemand zu Boden geschleudert! _,Was hast du dir dabei gedacht, Werlow?" _,Nichts Meister!" _,Das sehe ich!" _,Bitte, hört mich an!" Werlow starrte auf die Statue eines Vampirs,,Ich hatte den Fluch ausgesprochen und ihnen befohlen die Krieger anzugreifen!" _,Nur leider sind diese Kinder dazwischen gekommen! Hör zu, wir können uns es nicht leisten das du Fehler machst! Du hast die Zoms auf die Kinder los gehetzt! Konzentriere dich!" _,Ja Meister! Ich werde euch nicht enttäuschen!" _,Das hoffe ich für alle beteiligten! Insbesondere für Dich!" _,Da nächste mal werde ich den Spruch richtig anwenden, das schwöre ich!" _,Einen Schwur sollte man einhalten!"_

,Und zum Schluss möchte ich euch beten, dass die Experimente von euch ausgewertet werden! Schreibt alles wichtige, bis zur nächsten Stunde auf!" bittet der Lehrer und schon klingelt die Schulglocke. Alle packen ihre Sachen und verlassen den Raum. ,So jetzt geht's los!" meint Mel. ,Ich frage mich was er damit zu tun hat! War er immer so komisch drauf?" will Lane wissen. Melanie schüttelt nur mit dem Kopf. ,Nein. Eigentlich war er immer nett! Vielleicht hat er nicht direkt mit dem Angriff zu tun!" ,Wie meinst du das?" ,Naja, schau mal: Er kam schließlich danach! Ein Mörder würde doch nicht seinen Überlebten Opfern guten Tag gesagt!" spekuliert Mel und tut ihre Sachen in den Spint,,Weißt du was ich glaube: Er hat uns diese Dinger nicht auf den Hals gehetzt, er hat sie verscheucht." Mel schloss die Tür ihres Schließfaches,,Ja das wäre eine Möglichkeit!" Da kommt ein anderes Mädchen auf einmal auf Melanie zu. ,He, Melanie!" meint die Schwarzhaarige. Die Angesprochene dreht sich um. ,Ja? Was ist?" ,Das Turnier morgen!" ,Ja? Was soll damit sein?" Das fremde Mädchen packt schnell aus ihrer Tasche einen Zettel und gibt ihn Mel. ,Hier ist das Anmeldevormular! Gib das bis heute Abend ab!" Melanie nickt. ,OK Val! Mach ich!" ,Gut! Wir sehen uns dann spätestens Morgen im Cross Space!" Mit diesen Worten verschwand sie in den Mengen. ,Wer war das denn?" will Lane wissen als die Zwei sich wieder in Bewegung setzen. ,Das war Valerie! Unsere Teamleiterin." erklärte Mel, doch Lane wusste jetzt genau so viel wie vorher. ,Teamleiter?" ,Ja Teamleiter!" echote Mel zurück. ,Warte mal. Teamleiter. So einer leitet normaler Weise ein Team. Und welches?" ,Die Nightsplashs. Wieso?" ,Und was darf ich drunter vorstellen?" ,Naja, ich gehöre mit zu den Nighsplashs! Das ist ein Beachvolleyballteam!" Jetzt machte es bei Lane klick,,Du spielst Beachvolleyball?" wollte er sich noch mal versichern, als sie an einem großen Springbrunnen im Stadtinneren vorbeiliefen. ,Ja. Das mach ich schon ein paar Jahre!" ,Und? Ist es erfolgreich?" ,Ja einigermaßen. Aber mir persönlich geht es mehr um den Spaß!" Lane nickte. ,Klar! Wieso sollte man auch etwas machen was keinen Fun macht!" ,Machst du einen Sport?" will Melanie wissen, doch Lane schüttelte den Kopf. ,Nein... Nun leider..." Jetzt liefen sie an einem Laden für Bildschirme vorbei. An den Schaufenstern waren PC-Bildschirme und verschiedene Fernsehgeräte ausgestellt. Sofort hielt Lane an als er in einem Fernseher die neusten Nachrichten sah. Verwundert schaute auch das Mädchen auf den Plasmabildschirm. Darin liefen die Nightbaynews. _,Und wieder wurde die Stadt Wild City von Monsterangriffen nicht verschont! Der Schaden diesmal beträgt mehr als eine Million US-Dollar! Klein im Bezug auf die Jahre. Ein Hochhaus wurde in Schutt und Asche gelegt!" _Erklärt der Moderator. ,_Ohne die Hilfe der Power Rangers würde diese Stadt schon längst nicht mehr existieren! Jedoch werden die Mittel der Stadt nicht für immer reichen!" _Es wurde eine Szene gezeigt wie sechs Rangers ein Monster bekämpfen. Sie hatten Helme und spezielle Anzüge an! Jeder hatte eine eigene Farbe! Rot, blau, gelb, grün, pink und weiß! Der Weiße hatte noch eine goldene Rüstung an! Sie bündelten ihre Kraft und sechs Streifen flogen durch das Monster, gleich darauf explodierte es. Die Rangers landeten dahinter und gingen in Stellung. _,Das war's jetzt für dich!" _meint der Rote. _,Durch die Hoffnung des Universums strahlen die Sterne der Freiheit am Himmel! **POWER RANGERS MYSTIC SCIENCE!**"_

Lane schaute nicht schlecht. ,Man die könnten wir jetzt gut gebrauchen!" Da tätschelte Mel ihn. ,Meine Cousine ist total verrückt nach denen! Aber wenn du mich fragst können wir froh sein, das uns so ein Tara erspart ist! Stell dir mal vor: Riesenmonster in der Stadt!" In diesem Fall musste Lane ihr recht geben. Allgemein hielt er von diesen Typen auch nicht viel! Aber wenn es um die Zombies von gestern ging, wäre es schon beruhigend wenn man in der Hosentasche einen Power Ranger hätte,,Ja!" stimmte er schließlich seiner Freundin zu. Sie gingen weiter in Richtung Burg. Die Spannung hatte sich kein bisschen gelegt. Alle der Freunde waren immer noch so aufgeregt wie gestern Nacht! Doch keiner sollte ahnen das sich bald eine dunkle Legende bewahrheiten sollte!

Dafür wollte Werlow sorgen! Die Gestalt tritt in die rechte Seite des Raumes. Dort war auf dem Boden ein umgekehrtes Pentagramm! Das Zeichen für absolut Böses! Gleich davor ein Altar. Er voller getrockneten Blut. Werlow schaut noch einmal zu der Statue. _,Tue es!" _Er nickte! Er kniete vor dem Altar! Vor Jahrhunderten wurden hier die mächtigsten dunklen Wesen eingesperrt! Die Zauberkraft von ihm wahr nicht mehr so stark! Sie wurde unterdrückt! Von einem Fluch der es zu brechen galt! Seine Zauberkraft reichte nur noch für eine Kreatur! Er konzentrierte sich! Dann hob er seinen rechten Arm! Er kehrte in seine Ursprünge zurück! Wie in Trance stand er auf,,RIPPER! ERHEBE DICH!" Das umgekehrte Pentagramm fing an zu leuchten. Der Altar bebte! Dann erhob sich eine Blutrote Lichtkugel aus dem Boden! Diese wurde größer und größer und platzte zum Schluss auf! Es stand eine grauenhafte Gestalt da! Sie war um die zwei Meter groß, war blutrot und war ungewöhnlich fein gekleidet! Jedoch waren seine Kleider gerissen und sahen daher abkömmlich aus. Als Waffe hatte er ein riesiges Messer,,Ich bin Ripper! Was kann ich für euch tun!" _,Meine Gratulation Werlow, du hast ja doch etwas geschafft!"_

Bald waren sie da! Die Burg war schon in Sicht,,Super! Bald da!" freut sich Lane! Vor dem Tor warteten bereits die anderen drei Teens. Mel und er gesellten sich zu Sia. ,Hi Siara!" grüßte Melanie ihre Freundin,,Hi Leute! Und wie war euer Schultag?" ,Langweilig." Meint Mel. ,Meiner auch!" erklärt Sia. Aber Lane brannte etwas auf der Zunge was er loswerden musste,,Sag mal Sia, warum ist das Tor denn geschlossen?" ,Keine Ahnung Lane. Als ich kam war es schon zu!" jetzt kamen ,komischer Weise, Amy und Kyle rüber. ,Wisst ihr was hier abgeht?" will die Detektivin wissen. ,Zuerst sollen wir hier antanzen und dann macht der Typ die Burg dicht! Das kann doch nicht angehen!" ,Naja, vielleicht war es nur eine Verarsche!" spekuliert Kyle! Just in diesem Moment öffnet sich das alte, massive Tor! Verwundert schauen die Jugendlichen auf,,Tretet ein!" erschallt die Stimme des alten Mannes. Nacheinander trat Jeder in die Burg ein. Jeder von ihnen hatte auf einmal ein komisches Gefühl! So als würde sich ihr Leben von nun an ändern. Doch das konnte nicht sein! Das hier war nur ein ganz normaler Tag, oder?

Die Kinder gehen über den riesigen Hof. Die Große Tür zum inneren der Burg war offen. Weit und breit kein Garon zu sehen! Sie gingen die Treppe hoch. Keiner sagte auch nur ein Wort! In der Lobby er Burg hatte sich etwas verändert. Die Banner waren nun abgehängt und dafür ein riesiges Relief zu sehen! Durch das Mosaikfenster fiel das Licht auf die Mitte des Raumes. ,Was geht hier ab?" fragte Amy leise. Alles war ruhig nur das Geräusch der Fackeln an den Wänden war zu hören. ,Es ist lange her, als sich es ereignete!" erschallte Garons Stimme. Und diesmal stand er auf der Treppe. Alle erschraken. Sie konnten schwören, das er vorher dort nicht stand. Langsam ging er die Treppe runter und lies seinen Blick auf das Relief schweifen. Lane schaute es sich näher an. Es war eine Geschichte abgebildet, wie er sehen konnte. Als erstes ein Dorf, dann so was wie die Hölle. Als Drittes wurde das Dorf angegriffen und vier Leute sperrten sie weg. Komischer Weise fehlte ein Stück! Das letzte,,Es geschah vor 600 Jahren! Es war in Europa. Eine Stadt der Hoffnung, genannt Avalon war der Pendlerort für viele wichtige Leute. Damit meine ich nicht Händler oder Politiker, sondern geistige Menschen! Avalon war das Reich im Nebel. Nicht jedem war es gegönnt es zu betreten. Dort wurden auch absprachen zu der Bekämpfung des Bösen gehalten." ,Bekämpfung gegen das Böse?" fragt Amy und musste sich beherrschen nicht in lautes Lachen zu verfallen. Garon war bereits am Fuß der Treppe angekommen. ,Ja Amy! Wie vielleicht einer von euch weis ist Avalon verschwunden und nie wieder aufgetaucht. Die bösen Mächten wollten Frei sein und Avalon stürzen! Diese Stadt behinderte sie! Hineinkommen war unmöglich! Zu mindestens für sie, weil sie kein reines Herz besaßen! Doch ein junger Mann führte in Avalon gerade einige Experimente durch. Er wollte Vampirblut mit einem Zauber belegen um die Magischen Mauern von Avalon zu stärken! Dort passierte es! Der junge Student mischte aus versehen sein Blut mit dem des Vampirs, indem er das Vampirblut in eine Wunde gab! Sein Schicksal war besiegelt! Sein Herz, so rein versuchte den Fluch zu beheben, doch es gelang ihm nicht! Die Mutation ging von sich, wurde vom Herzen unterdrückt! Bis es sich einpendelte! Ein neues Wesen entstand! Halb Vampir, halb Mensch. Mit einer unglaublichen Stärke! Er nannte sich Vendro! Er schloss sich mit dem bösen zusammen. Sein reines Herz gewährte ihm Zugang nach Avalon, so brachte er seine Komplizen hinein! Sie richteten Zerstörung an! Sie töteten Kinder, Frauen und Männer! Die Krieger hatten keine Chance! Es gab nur noch einen Ausweg! Ein Krieger der am Ende seiner Kräfte war! Nutzte seine Kenntnisse und betete die Natur an! Diese erhörte ihn! Mutter Natur teilte ihre Kraft um die Leben der Menschen zu retten. In vier Mächte:** Feuer, Erde, Wasser, Luft**! Vier Krieger bezwangen Vendro und seine Armee! Sie sperrten sie weg! Durch ein Tor schickten sie ,sie und schlossen sie auf einem unbefleckten Kontinent ab! Weit fern von den Modernen Menschen! Zu den Menschen die noch mit der Natur in Einklang lebten! Doch nun mit den Jahren haben die Menschen diesen Kontinent gefunden und erobert! Mit der zeit verloren sie den Bezug zur Natur und das Siegel dass Vendro gefangen hält bekommt Risse!"

,Tolle Geschichte!" meint Sia. ,Und was hat mit uns zu tun!" Garon nickte einfach nur,,Folgt mir!" Die Teenager sahen sich an. ,Ist das hier immer so?" will Lane wissen, doch Mel schüttelt den Kopf. ,Nein das ist mir auch neu!" Garon legte eine Plattform auf den Boden, die genau in eine unauffällige Vertiefung passte! Der Kreis des Bunten Lichtes am Boden fing an ungewöhnlich hell zu strahlen! Dann legte es sich und ein Loch im Boden war da! Eine lange Treppe führte hinunter. Garon ging hinunter. Sia, Mel und Lane folgen ihm. Kyle will auch runter gehen, da wird es nach hinten gezogen,,Sag mal. Bist du so blöd oder tust du nur so?" will Amy wissen. ,Wieso?" ,Der Kerl erzählt uns Geschichten über Avalon, das es nie gab, über Vampire, die ebenfalls nicht und über die vier Elemente der Alchimie und du willst darunter gehen?" ,Dachte ich so." ,Mein Gott! Was weiß ich wie der Typ hier drauf ist! Er war schon immer unheimlich! Also ich geh da nicht runter!" ,Musst du auch gar nicht, aber mich interessiert es und außerdem hab ich den grünen Gürtel in Karate! Da passiert mir nix! Tschau, bis gleich Amy!" mit den Worten geht auch Kyle nach unten. ,HE KYLE! DAS KANNST DU DOCH NICHT...KYLE KOMM SOFORT WIEDER HER! KYLE! NAGUT ICH KANN AUCH OHNE DICH HIER OBEN BLEIBEN!" Mit Getöse schaute sich Amy um alles ruhig, keiner da, nur sie die Fackeln, Jahrhunderte alter Mauern und die ekelhaftesten Kriechtiere. Wenn sie es recht überlegte wäre es doch ratsamer mit zugehen. Sofort schreckt sie auf. ,HE ! LEUTE WARTET AUF MICH!"

Sie finden sich wie auf einen anderen Planeten wieder! Ein Raum mit voller Pflanzen, tropischen Klima herrschte hier! An den Wänden standen vier Sälen. Links zwei Säulen und rechts ebenfalls! Die Mitte beherrschte ein alter Brunnen. Selbst Amy war sprachlos als sie runter kam,,Es ist hier wunderschön!" meint Melanie und schaute sich um,,Oh ja!" stimmt Siara zu. ,Was ist das hier?" will Lane wissen. ,Das hier ist der Aufbewahrungsort der Elementaren Medallien!" ,Der was?" Kyle versteht nur Bahnhof. ,Für den fall das Vendro zurückkehrt haben die Krieger die Medallien hier aufbewahrt! Ich muss mit euch reden! Nur die Menschen die Ehrfurcht und Respekt gegenüber der Elemente haben, können sie wieder aktivieren!" ,Und das sollen wir sein?" fragt Kyle und Garon nickt. ,HAHAHA! Klar doch! Wir sollen einen Vampir aufhalten mit ein paar alten Münzen ja?" Lacht Amy los,,Jetzt komm sie schon! Sagen sie es endlich ,Hier ist die versteckte Kamera'! Ich finde das zum brüllen!" ,Achja, aber ihr seit es auch wenn du es nicht glaubst!" ,HAHA! Nagut! Aber wenn es stimmt, ich hab kein Ehrfurch und Respekt vor den vier Elementen!" Überraschend nickt auch diesmal Garon. ,Ja du hast wahrhaftig nicht vor allen Elementen Ehrfurcht und Respekt aber ganz sicher vor einem! Erinerst du dich an den 23. April vor zehn Jahren?" Amy's Gesicht wurde bleich. ,Genau an diesem Tag warst du mit deinen Freunden fertig mit den Bau für das Kaninchenfreigehege! Dann kam ein Sturm auf und das Gehege wurde erfasst und wie Tiere mit! Alle kamen dabei um." Amy bekam Tränen in den Augen. Es war doch damals ihre Lieblinge,,Was geht das Ihnen denn an?" ,Viel Amy, viel! So wie du haben hier alle Erfahrung mit jeweils einem Element gemacht. Kyle, du hast in einem Erdbeben deinen Wohnsitz verloren! Melanie..." ,Ich wäre einmal fast ertrunken!" erklärt das Mädchen schon selbst,,Und Lane. Es tut mir leid um deine Mutter!" Lane nickte nur, obwohl er überrascht war was Garon alles wusste,,Ihr habt die Macht die Medallien zu aktivieren!" ,verzeihen Sie, aber was ist mit mir?" Der Alte dreht sich um. ,Du Sia, bist das Bindeglied zwischen den Elementen." ,Und mehr nicht? Nur ein Bindeglied?" ,Deine Aufgabe ist wichtiger denn je, das wirst du noch sehen!" Na toll, dachte sich Siara, die anderen sollen heilig sein und mich stempelt Garon einfach so ab. ,Nun tretet an euere Säulen!" befielt der Mann, doch die Kinder zögern. Sie schauen sich an. ,Was ist?" will er wissen. Kyle tritt vor,,Nun ja das hier ist zwar ne schöne Geschichte, aber ich kann das nicht!" ,Und ich will das nicht!" meint Amy. Auch Melanie und Lane zweifeln, ob das hier auch richtig ist. ,Wenn ihr nichts macht, wird das Böse seinen lauf nehmen!" versucht Garon sie zu ermuntern, doch diese schauen immer noch unsicher. ,Melanie, du kennst mich doch schon Jahre!" ,Das stimmt Garon, doch Sie werden mir langsam unheimlich!" ,Tut mir leid, aber ich musste warten! Ganze 600Jahre! Bitte ihr könnt doch nicht..." Doch sie können die Kinder machen sich auf den Weg. Sie gehen die Treppe rauf! Dann war es wohl so! Die Zukunft der Welt war besiegelt!

,Irrer Typ was?" will Lane wissen, der die Steintreppe hochgeht,,Naja, er schien mir über die Jahre ganz nett, doch jetzt scheint es sich geändert zu haben!" meint Mel. ,Manoman, los Kyle! Wir müssen noch dieses Referat bis Morgen finden!" erklärt Amy ihren Freund und mit dem Ziel das leben weiter zu leben, so wie es war gehen die Kinder die Steintreppe hoch! **_RUM RUM _**Die Teens schrecken auf! Was war das? Der Boden fängt an zu Beben! Amy und Kyle halten sich am Geländer fest. Melanie und Lane drücken sich an die Wand. ,W-Wa-was ist das?" will Sia wissen die sich auch am Geländer festhält. ,K-Keine Ahn-ung!" Das beben wird Stärker. Es ist unaufhaltsam! In der Lobby fallen Statuen um und zerbrechen mit einem lauten **_Klirr_**. ,Was geh-t hier ab?" Die Fackeln in der Lobby fallen zu Boden! Die Kinder, noch in der unterirdischen Treppe schreien auf als das Relief zu Bruch geht! Ein Stützpfosten bricht von der Decke ab und landet direkt über der Öffnung. Sie sitzen in Falle. ,Schnell! Run-nter!" befielt Lane und flüchtet nach unten! Die anderen Folgen ihm!

Unten angekommen stützt sich Garon auf den Brunnen und schaut hinein,,Es komt!" sagt er! Sie andern stützen sich auch auf den Brunnen. Er ist mit Wasser gefüllt und zeigt, wie ein Fernseher wie zwei Monster vor dem Tor den Erdboden erschüttern lassen,,W-Wer ist- d-das?" fragt Sia in der Hektik. ,Vendros Gehilfen! S-Sie sind wieder da!" Lane packt den Mann an den Schultern,,Wo sind diese Medallien?" Garon muss lächeln. Melanie ist aber immer noch stutzig. ,Wieso?" ,Weil wir ohne die nicht lebend herauskommen, Mel. Deswegen! Garon meldet sich zu Wort. ,Jeder an sein Element! Die Säulen! Grün steht für Luft. Blau für W-Wasser. schwarz für die Erde und rot für das F-Feuer!" Lane stellte sich an die Feuersäule, was schwierig war! Er stützte sich mehr oder weniger an ihr ab um nicht umzufallen. Kyle torkelte zur Erde. Melanie versuchte zur Wassersäule zu kommen, fiel aber zwischendurch hin! **_KRACH_** wieder ist oben etwas zu Bruch gegangen. Melanie schafft es. Amy weiß nicht so recht. Sie schafft es aber bis zur letzten Säule,,S-Siara, stell dich in die M-Mitte! Du hast doch einen Anhänger um oder?" Das Mädchen nickt nur. ,Halte es in die Höhe wenn du dort stehst!" Befielt Garon. Sia versucht es und kann sich gerade noch halten,,Jetzt konzentriert euch! Jeder auf sein Element! In eueren tiefen Inneren ruhen die Krieger der Elemente! Ruft sie herbei und die Medallien werden euch empfangen!

Jeder der Freunde konzentrierte sich auf das Schlüsselereignis! Lane schloss die Augen. Er wachte auf und alles Brannte! Seine Mutter nahm ihn und warf ihn aus dem Fenster! Alles wurde schwarz! Eine kleine Flamme erscheint vor seinem Auge! Da war sie! Die Wärme! Das Feuer!

Die Burg erscheint in vier Farben! Rot, grün, blau und schwarz. Das Erdbeben hörte auf! Werlow wundert sich. ,Los mach weiter Ripper!" Doch das Monster muss passen,,Tut mir leid, es ist so als würde jemand die Erde kontrollieren! Ich kann es nicht mehr!" Gut, dachte sich Werlow, dann hat es dieser alte Trottel doch getan! Auf der Brüstung er Burg erscheinen vier Kinder und Garon. ,Halt!" meint Lane,,Was ist denn los, Garon? Du wolltest doch die Krieger der Elemente rufen? Und nun kommst du mit einem Kindergarten?" lacht Werlow. Jeder der Teenager hielt seine Medallie noch in der faust, diese öffneten sie und sahen zum ersten mal ihre Medallien. In Lane s Hand lag eine mit dem Abdruck seiner Flamme! Kurz über seiner Handfläche entzündete sich eine Flamme! Bei den anderen Ebenfalls! Bei Amy war es ein Wirbelsturm, bei Melanie ein schwebender Wassertropfen und bei Kyle ein kleiner Berg. Durch jeden schoss eine neue gewaltige Macht,,Jetzt, Werlow, wird eine neue Ära beginnen!" vollkündet Garon. **,Die Ära der Elemente!"**

**Das nächste mal bei Power Rangers Elements:**

Der Kampf zwischen gut und böse beginnt! Ein verreister Freund kommt wieder,,Garon ich bin wieder da und habe... Garon?" WhiteLight schaut sich um. Während des Kampfes wird Garon von einem Strahl getroffen. ,Na? Was macht ihr ohne ihn?" will Werlow wissen. WhiteLight kann die Freunde aus der Misere raus holen,,Ihr seit gute Kämpfer, doch Garon hat etwas wichtiges vergessen!" ,Was meinst du?" will Lane von Light wissen! Vendro kommt frei und auf ihn kommen neue Feinde zu . Der Kampf beginnt,,POWER RANGERS ELEMENTS!"


End file.
